<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visszatértél. Visszavártál by nayrria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282214">Visszatértél. Visszavártál</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria'>nayrria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eve returns, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Hopeful Ending, Post-Season/Series 04, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vajon kell-e még? Így. Hogy tudja, ki ő, tudja, hogy kell szeretnie magát, és nemcsak mást, mert erre teremtették."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visszatértél. Visszavártál</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ott állt Maze az utcán, körülötte fújt a szél. A haja az arcába csapott.</p>
<p>Eve nem nézett vissza. Ha sokáig ott marad, ott ragad. Egy kapcsolatban, amiben jó, de vajon neki jó-e?</p>
<p>Tanulta magát. A ruhák megmaradt, vörösek, virágosak, fehérek, az arcéle ugyanolyan éles maradt a tükörben, a tekintetére férfiak mondták, hogy őrült, a nők, hogy huncut.</p>
<p>Vajon kell-e még? Így. Hogy tudja, ki ő, tudja, hogy kell szeretnie magát, és nemcsak mást, mert erre teremtették.</p>
<p>Koppant a keze az ajtón, és az ajtóban ott állt Maze. Vad volt a tekintete, kócos az ágytól, a nem törődéstől.</p>
<p>– Itt vagyok – suttogta Eve, mert hangosan mondani túl határozott lett volna.</p>
<p>A csókja volt az.</p>
<p>Maze a tarkójára kulcsolta a kezét, és húzta magához, míg Eve meg nem billent, de ölelésbe érkezett.</p>
<p>– Itt vagy – hallotta Maze-t, aki úgy nézett rá, mint az eleven csodára.</p>
<p>Senki nem nézett rá így.</p>
<p>Eve elmosolyodott. Szégyenlősen.</p>
<p>Várta a haragot, még mindig, azt, hogy ellökik, de Maze behívta, bort töltött neki, mert a többi már mind elfogyott.</p>
<p>Hallgattak.</p>
<p>Elfogyott a bor. Maze ajka a bőrét ízlelte, de nem szólt semmit.</p>
<p>– Mi lesz most? – kérdezte Eve.</p>
<p>– Amit akarsz – felelte Maze, és a csókja ismerősként járta be Eve nyakát.</p>
<p>– Vártál rám.</p>
<p>– Vártalak. – Fájdalom volt mögötte, de Maze nem támadt, nem acsargott, hanem félénken mosolygott.</p>
<p>Sosem látta még így, és így volt a legszebb, mert vele volt.</p>
<p>Nem volt szükség szavakra, az egymásra pillantásban, az ölelésben benne volt, hogy holnap lesz idejük megismerni egymást. Az új Maze-t és az új Eve-t, de az este még a csendé és az örömé.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>